This disclosure relates generally to optoelectronic components, and more particularly to a side by side light emitting diode having separate electrical and heat transfer paths, and to a method for fabricating the light emitting diode (LED).
An optoelectronic system, such as a light emitting diode (LED) display, can include an array of from hundreds to thousands of light emitting diodes (LEDs). The light emitting diodes (LEDs) can generate a large amount of heat that must be dissipated. In addition, the LED circuitry associated with light emitting diodes (LEDs) can also generate heat. Both the light emitting diodes (LEDs) and the LED circuitry can be adversely affected by heat. For example, heat can shorten the life span of the light emitting diodes (LEDs) and the LED circuitry. Heat can also cause accidental firing of the light emitting diodes (LEDs), and signal transmission errors in the LED circuitry.
Heat dissipation in an optoelectronic system can include heat conducting components, such as a lead frame, and heat dissipating components, such as a heat sink. However, problems can occur if the heat conductive components are also used for electrical paths, or are in close proximity to the components for the electrical paths. In this case the heat gain can be cumulative, further adversely affecting device reliability.
In view of the foregoing, improved light emitting diodes (LEDs) having improved electrical and heat transfer paths, and methods for fabrication the light emitting diodes (LEDs) are needed in the art. However, the foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith, are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.